yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Whale Lords
|image= |Status=Finished |Members= |Modpack=Sky Factory 2 |Game= |FirstEP=Minecraft - Whale Lords: Captain Honeydew [1 (New Survival Series!)] |LastEP= Minecraft - Whale Lords: Escape From NPC Island [40 (Finale)] |image_pack= }} Whale Lords is a partly scripted Minecraft Skyblock survival series set on the back of a flying whale, and features Simon, Lewis, Duncan, Sjin and Sips. lt is a follow-up to the Lucky Block Challenge, and takes place after the Yogscrew leave Pleasure Island. The modpack used in the series is SkyFactory 2. Megaptera, the whale which serves as a setting, is available for download and viewing on planetminecraft. Plot Summary The Journey Home Begins High above the world, five adventurers fly. They are on a quest. A quest that will shape their lives. A quest that will shape the lives of everyone. A quest that will shake the very foundations off the earth. A quest that will... that will... It's a really important quest. Alright? They are on a quest to become... Whale Lords! After a long holiday on Pleasure Island, the Yogscrew decide to fly back home on Whale Lord Lardbuttz's whale ship, the Megaptera. Their journey is interrupted as the ship inexplicably begins slowing down, casting them adrift. Lardbuttz leaves to seek help, hoping to return before the new moon. He appoints Honeydew as acting captain and whale-caretaker, setting the stage for the gang's adventures. Xephos and the crew begin their usual routine of obtaining cobblestone and growing other building materials. Honeydrew lords over the crew, claiming Captain Lardbuttz's home and making Sips jealous with his working toilet. The whale ship begins drifting to various sky islands, including one that has a giant glass clock tower, another filled with candy canes and sky krill clouds. Along the way, Honeydew usurps the King of the Monkeys, and briefly commands his horde of flying minions. As they joke about killing each other for fun and stealing people's babies, they are visited by Crankles the Sky Trader, who arrives in a flying house powered by two windmills. Island Explorers Duncan and Xephos climb aboard Crankles' ship to trade dirt for some bonemeal and much needed "whale butter" to raise the whale's weakening "soul". Meanwhile, Honeydew and Sips pilfer a bunch of Crankles' stuff, including a desk bell, salt and pepper and a large quantity of "Nugs" or raw meat nuggets. Duncan himself steals the ship's steering while, which greatly angers Crankles, who begins shooting the Yogscrew with his pistol. Crankles murders Duncan in retaliation, but is quickly overpowered by the rest of the gang and barely escapes with his life. Back on the whale ship, the gang proudly show off their loot. Sips is particularly happy with his new desk bell and bookcases he stole from Honeydew's cabin. Duncan places whale butter on the whale ship's forehead, making it feel better. As the crew busy themselves around the ship, Honeydew's begins singing Britney Spear's 2013 song, "You Better Work, Bitch", to the delight of everyone aboard. Soon, the Yogscrew find themselves at the D.I.Y. goods and furniture store Skykea and begin exploring its labyrinthine interiors. Sips and Honeydew are caught smuggling goods out of the store, and are taken into custody by the Sky Cops. The pair manage to escape their cell and make a daring escape, murdering several officers along the way. They arrive on the whale unscathed, and the rest of the gang flee the scene of the crime. More exciting adventures followed, including Honeydew and the crew discovering a portal in his toilet that led to the Nether, and a journey through the dwarven kingdom of Khaz Dhogdik. As they ventured deeper into the mines of Dhogdik, Honeydew accidentally releases the Lord of Torment, who forces the gang to leave the city. Their journey gradually takes its toll on the whale ship, forcing it to land the ocean. The Yogscrew then investigate a lounge bar hidden deep within the belly of the whale for clues to the whale's condition. Here they meet the mob boss, Sly Tony, who instructs the crew to feed the whale some sky krill. Duncan and Sjin somehow manage to insult the ailing mobster, who then drops them in a pit of lava. The crew's next adventure leads them inside the whale's gut to try and broker a peace deal with sentient bacteria people known as the Blue Yakults. In true Yogs fashion, much of thr Blue Yakults and their city is destroyed. This miraculously makes the whale get better all of a sudden, and the crew flies off to yet another adventure. The Golden Cock Sly Tony hires the Yogscrew in order to find a legendary golden chicken known as the "Golden Cock", which he believes is being held captive by a giant. They arrive at entrace of the giant's home, accessible through a large beanstalk. Sly Tony volunteers to lead the crew on the dangerous hunt. A giant cyclops appears out of thin air, and the crew scatter in fear. Sly Tony is unfortunately killed in the chaos. Duncan stays and battles the giant, managing to take out his eye, while Honeydew, Sips and Xephos free and escape with the Golden Cock. The crew make a mad dash back to thesky whale. The blinded giant gives chase, but falls off the clouds and into his doom. The crew mourn Sly Tony, and properly pay their respects. Minecraft Hell The whale ship's final stop is a magnificent kingdom filled with statues of all shapes and sizes, otherwise known as Statue Island. Uncertain of what to do next, Lewis instructs the crew to construct a brand new penis for the sky whale. To ensure authenticity of the whale dong, Honeydew uses reference material culled from the internet. Once this task was completed, they are approached by a creature known as the Broken Queen, otherwise known as the "Queen of the Garbage Lands", and are instructed to construct a statue in her honor. The crew wasted no time in creating a giant Rubik's Cube, since it was the easiest thing they could make in such short notice. They present the cube, albeit in an unfinished state, to the Broken Queen, who is displeased with the crew's lack of effort. She seizes the whale ship and banishes the Yogscrew on the mysterious NPC Island. Shenanigans ensue as Honeydew and the gang tour NPC Island's various resorts and casinos, meeting figures from their past, as well as celebrity icon Pamela Anderson. They are eventually hired by a shifty character known as "The Host" to judge a talent show. The Host instructs each of the Yogscrew to select one NPC residing on the island to enter the competition, which would be revealed on-stage. Sips selects a pretty pony named Trixie, Honeydew chooses a giant cow, Xephos picks Mr. Popcorn (who resembles a burn victim), Duncan with Jemimah the giant dragon (spelled "dragan") and Sjin has Beth ("Agoo!"). Each of the contestants present their "talent" to the would-be judges, each act more awful than the last. Once the winner is decided, the Host announces to the gang that they are free to slaughter every Non-Playable Character on the island. Mr. Popcorn, the winner and Xephos' chosen contestant, survives the culling, and nearly breaks into song as the group escape the island's destruction. The crew arrive safely on the now barren top of the whale ship, and are confronted by Whale Lord Lardbuttz and a large squad of Sky Cops. Lardbuttz scolds the gang for their incompetence and cites their criminal behavior over the last few days, and even reveals the name of the whale to be "Madras", to the surprise of Duncan who had been calling her "Balti". Lardbuttz orders the Sky Cops to arrest every last one of them, and we see an epilogue where the Yogscrew are sentenced to twenty-five years of prison, without parole. It is revealed that Mr. Popcorn was murdered in his cell, Xephos tricks an officer into using a potato jetpack, and Sips is made warden of the prison. Characters Along their journey, the adventurers meet many individuals who assist them with their travels. To see a list of Characters, click here. Trivia *Megaptera is the genus (scientific name) for the humpback whale. **The sky whale's real name is revealed to be Madras in the finale. However, according to Ben, amongst his people, the whale was called Rokhpokhtokh. **Duncan insists on referring to the skywhale as "Balti", much to the annoyance of the other crew members, who refuse to accept that name. Duncan also uses male pronouns to refer to the whale, as he was unaware of her actual gender. **The crew repeatedly reference the name "Monstro", which is the name of the whale in the Disney animated film, Pinocchio. *The intro music to the series, not including the first episode, is A Nostalgic Journey by Magnus Ringblom.https://player.epidemicsound.com/#/search/?search_query=a+nostalgic+journey *"Lardbuttz" is Ben Edgar's Minecraft account,https://namemc.com/s?Lardbuttz which was also used to play "Rebel_Captain"https://namemc.com/s?Rebel_Captain in the Trials Of Derpulies series and "HelperBear"https://namemc.com/s?HelperBear in Corvax's Christmas Cracker. *There are multiple references to Shadow of Israphel, Sunshine of Israpony, and Tekkit throughout the series. *Simon acquires a "Motivation Stick", which is a reference to the Jaffa Factory Tekkit series. *Skykea is a parody of the Swedish furniture store IKEA. *Sips acquires a Mr. T mask, and wears it throughout the series. *In episode 15, the Yogcrew arrive at the Dwarven kingdom of "Khaz Dhogdik", a reference to the fortress-city of Khaz Modan in World of Warcraft, which Honeydew has always claimed is his homeland. *In Khaz Dhogdik, one of the ancient dwarves mentioned in the book Simon reads out loud is named Durin LeChuck. This is a reference to the zombie pirate Spacker LeChuck from Shadow of Israphel. *Sly Tony's voiceover is based on Marlon Brando's performance in the film The Godfather. Sly Tony constantly talks about his childhood in Sicily, a reference to the flashback scenes in The Godfather Part II. *The phrase, "See if you can find a boat" becomes a running gag following a conversation with an NPC on episode 22. *The Yogcrew make multiple references to the series "Rick & Morty" while trapped inside the whale's gut. *The Blue Yakult's conflict in this arc is reminiscent of the Cold War. *In episode 37, the Yogcrew encounter a wide variety of NPC's on an resort island. Among them is a female NPC called Mum Bungo, a reference to Um Bongo from Shadow of Israphel. *While visiting a cave in the resort island, Sips notes it it being very reminiscent of the original Yogcave. *In episode 38, the Yogcrew are named judges of a "Britain's Got Talent"-style talent show, although Sjin mistakenly assumes the setting was a reference to "The Voice", despite the judges' seats being set to face the stage. *The title "-Lords" was previously used in the SOI series for the Skylords as well as for Shiplord Hubert. *In the epilogue, Sips is made prison warden, perhaps in reference to his playthrough of the game Prison Architect. *In an episode of Gmod Pictionary, it was revealed that Ben's favourite part of the story writing and building was the inside of the whale, while Tom loathed creating Skykea. Episode Guide References Category:Minecraft Category:Whale Lords